Recovery on the Island
by CSIGIRL1989
Summary: Part 27 of the story. As soon as Jeff recovered enough, the family took him back to their Island.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimers: Do Not Own Thunderbirds**_

Jeff Tracy been laying on the bed in his hospital room for two days within that time, Jeff had continued getting better.

Jeff's five sons and one daughter have been visiting him during the two days while John and Scott will take turns in staying with their father at night.

The day before Jeff was released, Scott had taken back his four younger brothers and sister to their island.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

Richard Archibald went to his friend's room, noticing Virgil was there, talking about their family secret, quietly "Virgil, where's Scott?" asked Richard

"preparing Tracy One" answered Virgil

"the private ambulance is ready to take you to Tracy one" said Richard

"that is good" said Jeff

Richard and Virgil both transferred Jeff to the stretcher that they had got from Tracy One, then with the help with the ambulance porters, rolled the bed to the ambulance.

The drive took about twenty minutes over to the private air-strip where Scott had prepared the jet fro their father.

Scott came out when the ambulance arrived "how are you feeling?" asked Scott

"wanting to walk to the plane and not lay down here" answered Jeff

"not a chance, you pelvis needs to heal, dad" said Virgil

Richard smirked at his friend, shaking his head while securing the bed and Jeff to be prepared for take off.

Scott took his position at the controls to pilot the jet, while Richard sat with Jeff, helping out with the medication. Virgil sat with Richard, to help his dad's friend to look after Jeff.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

On the Tracy Island, the two youngest Tracy lads were sorting out the Island's infirmary, so their father could be comfortable, also they set up the equipment that Richard had given them.

In his room, John was on his cell-phone to Alan and Fermat's school, the Wharton Academy, only to inform the headmaster that Alan Tracy and Fermat Hackenbacker wasn't returning to school for at least a week.

In the Kitchen, Onaha Belagant was making dinner from the seven Tracy's, her husband and daughter, Brains and his son and also the family doctor/friend.

Caylee and Tin-Tin Belagant were helping the woman out with the preparation and also setting the dinning table, in time for Scott arriving from the main land.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

On Tracy One, Jeff had fallen asleep about ten minutes after Scott took off from the main land, Richard checked his old friend out "during his recovery, your father will have no coffee's. so I will need you and your siblings to make sure that rule will be in focus" stated Richard

"we will help out, even the Belagant's will help with that order" said Virgil

"thank you, Virgil" said Richard, smiling at the young man.

An hour later, Scott had finally landed the private jet, noticed that John had also met up with them. Scott joins his passengers in the back of the air-craft "John's here to help with dad" said Scott

"what's ready for your dad?" asked Richard

John entered the plane when Richard asked that particular question "Alan and Fermat have set up the infirmary with the equipment we were sent back with" answered John

"okay, John…let's carefully take your father to the infirmary" said Richard

"F.A.B" said John, Scott & Virgil

The three Tracy boys and Richard worked together to get Jeff out of the private jet and then the four men wheeled Jeff to the infirmary, settled the older Tracy on the bed, when Tin-Tin arrived in the room "the dinner is served" announced Tin-Tin

"okay boys go get something to eat, Tim-Tin, I'll have my lunch here, bring Jeff some soup as well please" said Richard

"okay Rick - see ya later" said Virgil, walking out of the infirmary with his two older brothers.

In the Dinning Room, everyone on the Island sat down to start to eat, also Tin-Tin gave her mother the message from Richard, which Onaha got straight to work with what Richard had said.

During eating, Virgil had told everyone around the table, telling them that Jeff can not have any coffee with in the recovery stage, also tells them any everyone will help Richard out to carry out that order but Gordon thinks that his father without coffee will be absolute hilarious and could not wait, so he could tease the old man, which resulted Caylee smacking the young man around the head.

In the infirmary, Richard was eating his lunch while keeping an eye on Jeff, while he's sleeping.

Jeff slowly awoke up without knowing what had awoken him, until Jeff felt the pain from his pelvis and down his legs, Richard heard Jeff's groans of pain "hang on, old friend" said Richard

Richard gave Jeff some medication via an injection and then waited until it took effect "how is the pain, now?" asked Richard

"bearable, we are on the Island now?" asked Jeff

"yeah we are, Onaha gave you some soup, to eat now" said Richard

Richard helped Jeff with drinking his condensed soup through the straw, when finished Jeff nods his head, saying that he's done "can I have some coffee?" asked Jeff

"not until you have recovered" said Richard, firmly.

Jeff was not happy but had reluctantly conceded with his order and nodded his head, to show Richard that he have agreed with the condition.

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimers: Do Not Own Thunderbirds**_

The first two days had gone by quickly with Jeff able to stay awake longer than he was able to, even so, Jeff tried to ask his friend if he could sit up and move around but Richard was firm to keep Jeff laying down on his back for another week until they could x-ray him.

That afternoon, Scott and John were in the infirmary, talking about how Caylee's lessons are coming along, when the emergency klaxon went off around the island, so John and Scott ran off with Richard reminding Jeff that he could not help this time.

In the Control Room, Brains told the family about the forest fire and two fishermen that are trapped in England, Scott sends himself in Thunderbirds one, while sending Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John in Thunderbirds two, so while Tin-Tin and Caylee helped Brains at the Command Centre.

The Tracy brothers work together to stamp out the fire and save the two fishermen, while on the island, the three helpers, try to warn the boys about the reports trying to stop them identifying the International Rescuers and also directing the Emergency service to the safest place to help while on the ground.

The mission was successful and safely saved the two stranded fishermen, Caylee went for a walk around the villa, until reaching the infirmary "Caylee, how was the mission?" asked Jeff

Caylee steps up to the bed "the mission was successful, saved two lives from the forest fire…my brothers are heading back home now" informed Caylee

"that is good news" said Richard, smiling at the young girl.

Caylee stayed in the infirmary, talking to her father and while Richard went to talk to her brothers.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

It had been a week since the hit and run, Virgil and Richard decided to x-ray Jeff's body "you have healed enough for you to use a wheelchair, to move around" informed Richard

"thank you, how long before I could walk?" asked Jeff

"another week at the least, same with the coffee" answered Richard

"can I go into my room now?" asked Jeff

"you can but don't attempt to move into the wheelchair on your own, ask myself or one of your sons to help you" answered Richard

"I will" said Jeff

Richard and Virgil helped Jeff to get into a borrowed wheelchair, and so Virgil wheeled his father across the villa to the Dinning Room, where the group clapped their hands for Jeff's arrival in the Room.

While eating, Scott and his brothers told their father about their previous rescue mission which Jeff was happy about how successful it was and that his boys were careful with their lives.

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimers: Do Not Own Thunderbirds**_

_**A/N: thanks for all the nice reviews, please keep them coming.**_

Days by day, Jeff was getting stronger in his health and also Jeff's bones were slowly healing up.

Enough for Richard to remove Jeff's leg cast but also re-wraps the older Tracy's ribs with Virgil's help "now is the time to walk with Virgil's help" said Richard

"okay" said Jeff

Virgil helped his father to stand up, holding the two guard rails, with Virgil in the front and Richard, standing at the back, Jeff slowly starts to walk forward and backwards, while ignoring the pain that shoots out through his legs and pelvis area.

After the physical therapy, Richard wheeled Jeff to his bed, with Virgil's help, he got Jeff into the bed and then gave Jeff some heavy duty pain killers before he fell into a deep sleep.

It was in the evening when Jeff awoke from the drug induce sleep, Scott placed his father into the wheelchair and started to wheel him to the Dinning Room "Gordon is taking John to Five and Virgil is taking Alan and Fermat back to school tomorrow" informed Scott

"okay Scott, our last family meal together" said Jeff

"correct, which the others are eating elsewhere while our family have this meal" said Scott

"okay" said Jeff

The family all sit down to have a meal, talking about whatever they want before going to their Bedroom, to sleep.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

Early next morning, Alan and Fermat were in Jeff's room talking about what they are doing for school and International Rescue.

Virgil came in "time to go, boys" said Virgil

"okay, bro…glad you are better, dad - hope you can walk soon" said Alan, after giving his father a hug.

"thank you, son" said Jeff

Alan smiled and then walked out with his friend and brother, to head over to Tracy One, so they could get back to school.

John also popped his head into his father's room, only to tell him to get better soon and hoping that that it won't happen again soon, which Jeff agrees.

John went off to meet Gordon at Thunderbirds Three, so they could head up into space, to Thunderbirds Five. Jeff had another visitor with in the form of his only daughter "how are you, sunshine?" asked Jeff

"I am fine, daddy, my power is hard to control even with Kyrano's help" answered Caylee

"just keep up with the control" said Jeff

"I know, Gordon was annoying me but John got slung across the patio and into the pool" said Caylee

"when was this?" asked Jeff

"the day before you came home, I apologised to John about it but avoided Gordo, unless at dinner" said Caylee

"you should not avoid your brothers, Caylee, even if they are so annoying" said Jeff

"I hate being the only girl and the youngest in this family" said Caylee, dead-panned.

"but you are my sunshine and princess" said Jeff

"I know, daddy" said Caylee, smiling and gave her father a hug and a kiss before leaving the room.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

Near the pool area, Richard asked Gordon for some help with his father, so they could do some water exercise which Gordon agrees to help.

Richard went into his friend's room, after three days since John went to Five and then two youngest boys went back to school, which he had notices that Jeff was strong enough to walk with a cane "what is going to happen now?" asked Jeff

"water therapy with Gordon's help" answered Richard

"okay" said Jeff

Richard walk slowly to the pool outside of the villa, with Jeff limping behind his friend, leaning heavily on his cane.

When in the pool, Gordon helps his father with light exercise, like swimming and other exercises. Richard helps Jeff out of the pool with Gordon's help when the therapy was over "at the end of the week, we are going back to the main land for the hospital" said Richard

"that is brilliant and can I have coffee again?" asked Jeff

"bearing no complications, you can start drinking coffee but not too much" said Richard

"I will try" said Jeff, which causes Richard to laugh.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

At the end of the week, Jeff was sitting in the back with Richard on Tracy One, while Virgil was piloting the jet.

The two men talked about their past jobs before settling down with their jobs now.

When the trip arrived at the hospital, so Jeff could have a full body scan and then went into a private room with Virgil standing with him.

Twenty minutes later, Richard entered the room "good news my friend, you have a full bill of health and can help more with your family project but be careful with your pelvic bone and try not to know it again" informed Richard

"thank you with all the help that got me back on to my feet, old friend" said Jeff

"no problem, Jeff, it's my job, remember - better go back to your island now" said Richard

"we will but if you want to come back to the Island for a vacation and not because one of us are injured, you can" offered Jeff

"I will think about it" said Richard, smiling at his friend and his son.

Virgil drove back to the air-stripe and flew back home with his father in the passenger seat. The pair talked about the hit and run, also how Jeff felt after with all the pain he had felt.

**The End**

_**The next story is: Part 28 - School Days.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
